


sunkissed

by aserenitatum



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: "Come swimming with me.""No.""Why not?""We don't have our bathing suits," Aubrey says, eyebrow arched and Stacie wants to laugh at how she thinks she's gotten the final word in, so she pulls her shirt off over her head and steps out of her shorts, fingers flirting with the clasp of her bra.Stacie tilts her head, eyes set in challenge and it’s almost adorable to see how hard Aubrey has to work not to let her gaze trail down.“We don’t need bathing suits.”





	sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to TMaus for giving me the idea

“This is nice,” Aubrey says softly, pressed against Stacie’s back, arms looped around her middle.  

Stacie hums in agreement and twists her neck to shoot Aubrey a sweet smile, hands sliding over Aubrey’s arms to keep her in place. She closes her eyes to bask in the warmth of the rising sun and the feeling of Aubrey’s arms around her. 

The sand is warm under them as the sea flows and washes over their feet and a soft, adorable squeak falls from Aubrey’s lips.  

“Afraid of a little water?” Stacie can’t help but tease and in response Aubrey’s fingers curl and tickle her sides and then Stacie’s the one squeaking and squirming out of the way, turning in Aubrey’s embrace and grabbing Aubrey’s wrists to stop the onslaught.  

“Of course not,” Aubrey throws back, taking back control of her arms to cross them.  

“Then go in with me.”  

“No.”  

“Chicken.”  

Aubrey’s mouth falls open in surprised indignation so with hands on her hips, Stacie walks Aubrey backwards and further up the beach to where the rocks make way for a path up to the house.  

“Let’s go for a swim,” Stacie says, already unbuttoning her shorts and shimmying them down her hips.  

“Stacie, don’t be ridiculous,” Aubrey says.  

“What’s so ridiculous about it?” Stacie taunts, lips brushing against Aubrey’s in a ghost of a kiss before she jerks away when her foot gets caught on her shorts, reaching down to untangle the garment and step out of it. “You’re not gonna come swimming with me, baby?”  

“Of course not,” Aubrey says, voice wavering when Stacie stands up straight and whips off her shirt, leaving her in just her bra and underwear.  

“You don’t sound too sure about it,” Stacie teases, fingertips trailing up Aubrey’s arm and curling around her elbow, drawing her closer. “We’ll just go in for a dip.”  

“We don’t have our bathing suits,” Aubrey says, eyebrow arched and Stacie wants to laugh at how she thinks she’s gotten the final word in.   

Instead, she reaches behind her with her free hand and unclasps her bra, dropping it onto the pile of her clothes. Stacie tilts her head, eyes set in challenge and it’s almost adorable to see how hard Aubrey has to work not to let her gaze trail down.  

“We don’t need bathing suits.”  

“You can’t be serious,” Aubrey breathes but her voice cracks again and Stacie can’t help but tease, steps closer and presses her chest against Aubrey’s, arms winding around her body to keep her from moving away.  

“Of course I’m serious,” Stacie husks before pressing her lips against Aubrey’s, head tilting as she deepens the kiss and slides a hand up to cup the back of her neck.  

Aubrey’s hands flounder and Stacie can feel her palms hovering over her skin and Stacie knows that as soon as those hands make contact with her skin, Aubrey’s lost.  

“Come on, Aubrey,” Stacie murmurs against her lips, fingers slowly bunching up the fabric of Aubrey’s flowy dress in her hands.  

“We’re in a foreign country,” Aubrey breathes, sways forwards to chase Stacie’s lips when she pulls back.  

“On a private beach,” Stacie replies immediately.  

“We can’t,” Aubrey says and she hates how weak her voice sounds, doesn’t even believe it herself.  

Stacie leans in and kisses her harshly, pulling away far too quickly for her liking but before Aubrey can do anything about it, Stacie pulls the dress up off over her head, leaving Aubrey in her undergarments and Stacie’s warm hands slide over the newly revealed smooth skin as soon as she drops the dress and Aubrey practically melts into her.  

“Why can’t we?” Stacie asks.  

“We have children,” Aubrey tries to say and Stacie turns her head away briefly to laugh.  

“So you’re too old for a little fun?” Stacie taunts, lips sliding against Aubrey’s jaw, peppering kisses there and down along the column of her throat.  

“That’s not what I said,” Aubrey fights, a quick flash of passion that easily sizzles out when Stacie nips at her neck and drags her nails down between Aubrey’s shoulder blades.  

Aubrey whimpers with her next exhale and Stacie plays dirty, reaches for her still hovering hands and takes them in her own, guides Aubrey’s hands to her underwear to slowly push them down her hips. Aubrey’s hands don’t move away from Stacie’s hips, fingers warm against Stacie’s tan skin and paralysed as Stacie shimmies the underwear further down her legs until she can step out of them.  

“You could stay here and wait for me,” Stacie says lightly, letting out an exaggeratedly wistful sigh as she loops her arms around Aubrey’s neck and puffs her chest up. “Or…”  

“Or?” Aubrey asks, voice cracking.  

“You could join me in the beautiful blue ocean,” Stacie whispers, licking her lips and Aubrey finally looks away from her eyes to track the movement, her own tongue poking out to wet her lips before tugging at her lower lip with her teeth.  

Aubrey makes a high pitched whine in the back of her throat that has Stacie laughing softly, reaching up and using her thumb to pull Aubrey’s lower lip free long enough for her to duck her head and kiss Aubrey slowly and with purpose.  

She swipes her tongue along Aubrey’s lower lip, patiently asking for permission and she wants to commend Aubrey on how hard she’s still trying to fight it even though they both know she’s going to succumb in the end.  

Stacie plays with the clip holding Aubrey’s hair up, twists a rogue lock of hair around her index finger as she waits for Aubrey to give in. She doesn’t have to wait long, a soft tug of the hair apparently being the last thing she needed to break Aubrey’s will and the woman surges forward to kiss her harshly, hands curled around Stacie’s hips, fingers digging into her skin as she licks into Stacie’s mouth and takes control of the kiss.  

Every part of her hurts when she pulls away, fingers trailing down Aubrey’s side, thumbs pressing against her ribcage just under the line of her bra and she uses the grip to push Aubrey away from her.  

Aubrey frowns, tries to move in again to keep kissing her but Stacie holds her at arm’s length, resolve almost crumbling at the deep-set pout on Aubrey’s face and she’d like nothing more than to kiss that petulant look away but she steps even further away until she’s no longer touching Aubrey.  

“Come on,” Stacie says, voice raspy even after she clears her throat. She walks backwards away from Aubrey and sees as Aubrey’s gaze rakes down her body so she turns away for the full effect.  

Aubrey whimpers loudly enough for Stacie to hear her from a few feet away, head tilting sideways as she takes in all of Stacie’s smooth, naked skin as it moves further and further away from her.  

Stacie’s up to her thighs in the water when she turns back halfway, twists to face Aubrey and calls out, “You coming?”  

Her voice carries across the beach and Aubrey closes her eyes as the words wash over her, head tilting upwards so she can glance up at the sky when her hands almost involuntarily move to her back and unclasp her bra.  

“What am I doing?” she mumbles under her breath as she flings her bra with the pile of clothes before ripping down her underwear and stepping out of it.  

“The hairclip too, please!” Stacie calls back and Aubrey turns to shoot her a glare that she knows will be seen all the way where Stacie is but the expression dies away and she almost chokes on her breath when she sees Stacie floating on her back in the water.  

Spurred into action by the sudden realisation that even though Stacie’s floating and showing off a considerable amount of skin in the water, she’s basically standing naked on the beach, she unclips her hair and quickly strides to the shore until her toes dip into the water.  

“I’ll keep you warm,” Stacie says, as if reading her mind, smiling as she shakes some hair out of her face and shifts so she’s covered up to her neck, hand stretched out in welcome.  

With a deep breath, Aubrey walks towards her, lets the cool ocean water swallow her and tries not to shiver as she slides her hand into Stacie’s.  

“Hi,” Stacie whispers as she tugs Aubrey closer and lays Aubrey’s hand on her shoulder before using her newly freed arms to wrap around her middle.  

“Hi,” Aubrey says, leaning in for a lazy kiss.  

“I didn’t think you’d actually join me.”  

“You’re a bad liar,” Aubrey replies immediately, tries to kiss away Stacie’s badly-suppressed smile.  

“But you love me anyway,” Stacie gets in between kisses.  

“Despite the fact that you can get me to skinny dip.”  

“ _Because_ I can get you to skinny dip,” Stacie says with that lopsided smile that Aubrey loves so much, and her thumb is gentle on Stacie’s chin to guide her lips back to her.  

Stacie giggles softly but quickly gives in to Aubrey, kissing her back and letting her hands roam the woman’s body freely now that they’re somewhat protected from view by the ocean water.  

When Stacie curls her hand around the back of Aubrey’s thigh and her fingers brush against the swell of her ass, Aubrey sighs and presses closer, hips rolling against Stacie’s as she buries her hand in brown hair.  

“Are we really doing this?”  

Aubrey pauses, pulls away enough to meet Stacie’s eyes with a determined look. “You got me naked in the water and we’re _not_ doing this?”  

“I love you so much, you know that?” Stacie says, words jumbled and rushed as she kisses Aubrey again. 

“I love you too but stop talking,” Aubrey growls, wraps her fingers around Stacie’s wrist to urge that hand lower but she doesn’t need to because Stacie’s hand moves even without the guidance and Stacie knows she hits the right spot when Aubrey gasps into her mouth and her fingers yank at her hair.  

Stacie’s not sure how long they’re in the water for but Aubrey’s shoulders are becoming pink and she suddenly worries about their lack of sunscreen and how easily Aubrey burns in the sun.  

“We should get out soon,” Stacie says when Aubrey nuzzles her neck and presses a kiss there.  

“You know, you didn’t think this through all the way,” Aubrey murmurs against her skin, fingers sweeping over Stacie’s outer thighs.  

“Why’s that?”  

“We don’t have towels.”  

“Eh,” Stacie breathes and Aubrey lifts her head to shoot her a wry smile. “It doesn’t matter that much, the house is right there, I’m sure we could sneak in with wet clothes.”  

Aubrey pauses for a beat, considers the words and nods once. “Okay.”  

“Let’s go?”  

“Mhm-hm,” she says with a nod but Stacie makes no move to detangle herself from Aubrey. “You have to stop koala-clinging to me, my love.”  

“Never,” Stacie breathes before kissing her quickly. “It’s fun.”  

“As much as I’d like to, I can’t carry you out of the water,” Aubrey says with a soft pout, tucking hair behind Stacie’s ears and cradling her face to lay a tender kiss on her lips.  

Stacie whines petulantly but still unhooks her legs from around Aubrey’s body to stand on her own two feet. Reluctant to completely part, Stacie slides her hand up Aubrey’s forearm and tugs it away from her body to lace their fingers and let Aubrey lead the way.  

Totally wet Aubrey with salty ocean hair is a sight to behold, which is how she doesn’t immediately notice Aubrey come to a stop near the rocks with a horrified expression; not until Aubrey turns that look onto her.  

“What’s— _oh shit_.”  

“Is this a joke?” Aubrey asks and Stacie can practically feel the mood dropping.  

“If it is, it’s not one of mine,” she says earnestly and at least Aubrey immediately believes her.  

“We can’t go back to the house like this,” Aubrey says, her breathing getting shorter as she tries not to panic so Stacie squeezes her hand, trying to curb the freak-out before it has a chance to really set in. “I’m naked.”  

“So am I,” Stacie says even as her eyes trail down Aubrey’s body. 

“Yeah but you’re _you_. You don’t care about being naked,” Aubrey says, looking away to glance at the surrounding areas. “Those bastards even took my clip.”  

Stacie’s snort of laughter is involuntary and Aubrey rips her hand from Stacie’s to cross her arms.  

“This isn’t funny!”  

“It’s a little funny,” Stacie says. 

“ _Stacie_ ,” Aubrey says and the soft whine accompanying her words shouldn’t be as endearing as it is but Stacie takes pity on her, wraps her arms around a reluctant Aubrey.  

“Calm down, Bree,” Stacie says softly and drops a quick kiss to Aubrey’s forehead. “I’m gonna go get us clothes.”  

“What are you gonna do, steal the neighbour’s?” Aubrey snarks and Stacie knows she means it as a joke, but— 

“That’s actually not a bad idea.”  

“What, no, I was kidding,” Aubrey says, eyes snapping up to meet Stacie’s, but the woman is already looking over the edge of the property to the next house a bit away.  

“It’s not even half a mile walk.”  

“You can’t steal people’s clothes,” Aubrey tries to argue.  

“Look at that clothesline,” Stacie says, pointing and Aubrey sighs as she turns to look. “We could go over there, kindly borrow some clothes and go back to the house, or…”  

“Or?”  

“Or we could possibly traumatise everybody’s children by going to the house naked,” Stacie says with a knowing look. “Because they will definitely all be awake by now.”  

“Dammit,” Aubrey breathes. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”  

Stacie laughs and turns away. “Let’s go.”  

“I hate you so much right now,” Aubrey mumbles softly but her angry expression softens when Stacie glances over her shoulder and winks at her.  

“Who said life would get boring after marriage and kids, hm?” Stacie teases and Aubrey really wants to stay mad but it’s impossible when she catches Stacie’s eye and sees the pure happiness there. “C’mon.”  

Instead she increases her pace to catch up with Stacie, smiles and leans into the embrace when Stacie throws her arm over Aubrey’s shoulders. The walk is oddly peaceful despite their nudity, and it’s not until they reach the house that Aubrey’s shoulders start tensing up again.  

“Okay,” Stacie says, twisting Aubrey by the shoulders so they’re facing each other, both of her hands on Aubrey’s shoulders as she stares at Aubrey pointedly. “You be the lookout while I get us clothes.”  

“Why am I the lookout?” Aubrey protests immediately.  

“Do you want to be the one to trespass onto private property in a foreign country?”  

“Don’t get caught,” Aubrey says, leaning up for a quick kiss and Stacie smiles in response, just kisses her back harder.  

“Keep me safe,” she requests.  

“Always.”  

Stacie drags her hand down Aubrey’s arm as she steps away, links their fingers to quickly squeeze her hand before turning to go. She easily hops the low fence and glances into the house to see if there’s anybody there. After a quick survey she turns back to give Aubrey a thumbs up, except Aubrey is decidedly _not_  in the spot Stacie left her and her eyes widen in light panic.  

“Where the hell…?” Stacie mumbles to herself, before hissing “Aubrey?!”  

Her words go unanswered and Stacie has half a mind to go look for her before remembering that they’ll still need clothes anyway and that she might as well get those first, so she creeps towards the clothesline, smile widening when she sees almost half of the line taken up by a single swath of fabric.  

She moves over to it, starts gathering the fabric in her arms and something makes the hairs at the back of her neck stand up and sends a shiver down her spine, and she’s about to turn to see if she’s being watched when there’s a soft exhale against her neck and a whispered “Hi” in her ear.  

Stacie lets out an undignified scream and jumps about a foot in the air, only relaxing when she hears the familiar, albeit muffled by a hand, laughter. “Jesus christ, Aubrey!”  

“Nobody’s home,” Aubrey says around a giggle.  

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Stacie whines.  

“No, and I’m sorry,” Aubrey says, leaning in to quickly kiss Stacie’s cheek, hand softly rubbing her lower back to get her to relax.  

“Do you understand what it means to be the lookout?” Stacie asks, voice a little squeakier than she’d like, the higher pitch belying her still racing heart.  

“I’m already going,” Aubrey says with a quick eye roll, steps away.  

“Wait.” She shoves the bunched up ball of fabric in Aubrey’s arms. “Okay, now you can go.”  

“What—Stacie this is a curtain!” Aubrey says after pulling the ball apart.  

“It’s an ugly ass curtain that they’re definitely not going to miss,” Stacie says with a shrug.  

“We are coming back to return these,” Aubrey says even as she starts walking back to her original spot.  

“That… is something we can discuss later,” Stacie says absentmindedly as she turns back to the clothesline, missing the way Aubrey starts wrapping the beige and floral-patterned curtain around her body. “What do these people even wear?”  

She grimaces when her gaze rakes over a row of gaucho pants but further down there are only dress pants and the cotton seems a lot more comfortable despite how short and awful the gaucho pants are going to look on her. She takes one of the pants and pulls it on before ducking around to the other side of the clothesline, frown deepening at the sight of the row of bikini tops but no bikini bottoms. 

At the far end of the line there are two dress shirts and she picks off the clothespins from the white one, pulling it on and doing up the buttons before rolling up the sleeves. 

If anything, she’s grateful that she doesn’t have to look at herself in the outfit. 

She starts turning back to Aubrey so they can go when she spots a pair of glittery pink jelly shoes hanging behind the 2nd dress shirt and takes one to hold it up, turning to Aubrey as she says, “Jelly shoes?”  

“No thanks,” Aubrey calls out without even looking up but Stacie’s distracted by the sight of Aubrey wrapped in the curtain and it’s a little unfair how good she looks in the simple swath of fabric fashioned into a strapless style dress.  

Stacie returns the shoe to the clothesline and makes her way over to Aubrey, struggling with the low fence in her newly-acquired pants.  

“Thank you,” Aubrey murmurs when Stacie gets close enough and Stacie reaches out, intent on sliding an arm around her middle to pull her into her body and kiss her when Aubrey ducks away. “No.”  

“What?”  

“If you touch this dress, it’s going to fall apart,” Aubrey explains, eyes narrowing when she sees Stacie’s expression shift into a mischievous one. “I mean it, Stace.”  

“Fine,” Stacie relents even as her gaze rakes down Aubrey’s body. “You look good.”  

“Thank you for getting me clothes,” Aubrey says again, fingers curling into Stacie’s shirt and tugging her closer. “You look terrible.”  

Before Stacie can even protest the words, Aubrey stands on her toes and kisses Stacie deeply, swallowing her words as she moves her mouth over Stacie’s with purpose.  

Aubrey smiles when she feels Stacie relax against her, slows their kiss to prevent them from getting carried away again. Stacie presses a final soft kiss to her lips before pulling away fully, Aubrey’s hand already halfway to hers to hold it as they start making their way back to the house.  

True to words, when they get there all the Bellas and partners and kids are awake and sat around the huge dinner table, with some of the kids sharing a chair or in laps.  

“Good morning everybody,” Aubrey says when they step over the threshold of the open sliding doors and a chorus of good morning greets them back as they move further into the living space.  

Aubrey stops at the two chairs with two blonde girls and drops a kiss on each one’s forehead, hand trailing soothingly down the younger one’s messy french braid. 

“Good morning sweethearts,” Aubrey whispers.  

“Morning mama,” the older one says while the younger one shoots Aubrey a toothy grin.  

Mindful of her DIY dress, she sits down at the empty chair next to them, shooting a quick smile sideways at a still half-asleep Flo.  

Stacie easily scoops up the younger one, peals of laughter falling from her lips when Stacie swings her around before sitting down in the chair she’d been occupying.  

“Morning Monkey,” she says and the girl squirms so she can be sat more comfortably in Stacie’s lap.  

The girl hums in response and Stacie shakes her head with a small smile before turning to her older daughter.  

“C’mere Ellie,” Stacie says and she happily squirms closer and lets Stacie drop a kiss to her temple.  

“Good morning, mommy,” she says sweetly before turning back to play with Aubrey’s free hand as her mom’s other hand reaches for some coffee.  

“Mama?”  

“Yes baby?” Aubrey asks, turning to face the girl in Stacie’s lap.  

“Where did you go?” she asks innocently and Stacie wants to laugh at the soft blush blooming over Aubrey’s exposed chest and neck.  

“Yeah, where did you go?” Emily asks from across the table.  

“We went for a swim,” Aubrey answers.  

“Without us?” the little one asks, turning her pouty face onto Stacie.  

“You were asleep, Aure,” Stacie says, softly rubbing her back before leaning in and whispering. “Plus it was a little cold.”  

“Can we go swim?” Ellie asks, offering Stacie the same sad eyes and pout that her little sister is wearing.  

“Of course.”  

“Breakfast first, Lia,” Aubrey says softly when the girl shimmies with joy and tries to squirm out of Stacie’s lap.  

“Yes mama,” she says and turns back to her plate to quickly shove the last of her sandwich in her mouth. 

“Alright guys!” Jessica says loudly to get everybody’s attention. “Roll call! Who wants to go to the beach to build sandcastles?”  

Hands shoot up all around the table, including Aurelia’s, her arm smacking against Stacie’s head.  

“Ow,” Stacie mumbles but the girl pays her no mind, smiling brightly at Jessica and Ashley, exchanging a quick glance with her older sister who nods enthusiastically, her own hand held up.  

Aubrey laughs, kisses her fingertips before pressing them to Stacie’s forehead.  

“I thought you wanted to go swimming with us, Monkey?” Stacie asks, poking the younger girl.  

“But _sandcastles_ , mommy,” Aurelia says, staring at Jessica in a trance as she waits for the woman to call her name and confirm she's joining the group.  

It’s Stacie’s turn to put on the puppy dog eyes and pout as she turns to her eldest daughter.  

“Even you, Eleanor?” she asks, voice exaggeratedly heartbroken and it causes the girl to look away from Jessica and glance at her.  

Her mouth twists guiltily and instead of answering, she looks at Aubrey.  

“Can we go?” Eleanor asks in a soft voice. 

“Of course, big girl.”  

“Mommy won’t be sad?” Aurelia asks.  

“Not if you give her a big hug,” Aubrey says and the two girls instantly crowd Stacie, wrap their arms around her neck and cuddle into her and Stacie’s not made of stone, smiles and melts against the girls, both arms coming round to hold them close.  

“Ellie, Lia, you girls coming?” Ashley asks.  

“Yes!” Aurelia yells, straight into Stacie’s ear and she winces at the volume, arms tightening involuntarily and causing the two girls to squirm against her.  

“Bye mommy,” Eleanor says, the first to be released and she stops by Aubrey for a quick hug before skipping off.  

“Wait for me!” Aurelia says, slips out of Stacie’s embrace and barely brushes her body against Aubrey’s in a weak hug before running after her big sister, almost causing the two to crash when Ellie stops to wait for Lia to catch up.  

“Come on, Flo!” Emily calls out and the woman grumbles but still gets up and follows the group out, leaving behind Aubrey, Stacie, Beca, and Chloe.  

“No sandcastle building for you?” Stacie asks Chloe teasingly when she gets up to go refill the coffee pot.  

“I think I’m gonna take it easy today,” Chloe says, looking up and following Stacie with her eyes. “Is that what you two were wearing when you left the house earlier?”  

There’s something about her tone that wavers, something that makes her seem insincere and Stacie and Aubrey are immediately suspicious.  

“Yup,” Stacie says simply, providing no extra information lest they be tricked into a trap.  

“This doesn’t really seem like the kind of outfit you’d own,” Chloe says with a shrug.  

“But it is,” Stacie says, returning Chloe’s innocent look and copying her shrug.  

“And why does it look like you’re wearing a curtain?” Beca asks, turning their attention onto Aubrey.  

“It’s a wrap dress.”  

“From the sixties?” Beca throws back and Aubrey rolls her eyes.  

“Now you’re going to pick at my outfit?” Aubrey says, the ghost of a smile tugging at her lips, the back and forth banter with Beca a familiar, and oddly reassuring, exchange by now.  

Beca smiles and drops it.  

“But did you guys have fun?” Chloe asks once Stacie’s finally back at the table, opting to sit next to Aubrey instead of one chair over like before.  

“What do you mean?” Aubrey asks, glancing up quickly before sliding her coffee cup closer to Stacie for a refill.  

“On your swim,” Chloe says simply and upon second look, Aubrey can see the coy set of her lips and the all-too-familiar mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  

“Yeah, did you have fun while swimming?” Beca reiterates, lifts her own cup of coffee to sip but Stacie can see the split second before the mug reaches her lips, sees the smug grin there and she immediately knows what’s going on.  

Stacie presses her fingers against Aubrey’s outer thigh to get her attention, and they only have to exchange a quick look before Aubrey follows Stacie’s indicated line of sight to where Chloe and Beca are sitting, both badly hiding their smirks.  

Aubrey narrows her eyes in suspicion but then something in her peripheral vision catches her attention and she finds herself turning her head to identify what it was, eyes landing on a familiar hair clip and the growl that forms in the back of her throat is almost second nature.  

“You know you should really be careful about leaving stuff on the beach,” Chloe comments lightly, buttering a piece of toast, knows that if she looks up she’ll burst into laughter.  

“You could have your stuff stolen without even noticing,” Beca adds, glancing at Chloe and they share an amused look.  

Stacie watches in slow motion as Aubrey reaches up to her chest to grab hold of the makeshift dress, tightly gripping it so that it doesn’t fall open before getting up and rounding the table in a flash of movement.  

Beca almost drops her coffee cup and jumps out of the way, eyes wide and her mouth getting away from her when she says, “It was Chloe’s idea!”  

Aubrey stops, smiles and Stacie’s a little too distracted by the sight of Aubrey in a literal curtain with her hair flowing down her back and smiling smugly, to notice Chloe’s eyes go wide with betrayal.  

“You gave me up that easily?!” she exclaims and then Beca’s turning her horrified look onto Chloe, panic seeping into her eyes.  

“Babe, should we go change?” Stacie interrupts before Chloe gets a chance to continue.  

“Yup, and building sandcastles sounds like fun,” Aubrey says and Stacie has to suppress a smile at the overly sweet tone she takes.  

Beca turns back to Aubrey, panic clear as she whispers, “Please don’t leave me.”  

“Bad move, B,” Stacie says with a disapproving tut as she walks past Beca. “You can’t blame a pregnant wife for anything, you should know that by now.”  

“Don’t worry,” Aubrey says, dropping her hands to Beca’s shoulders and giving them a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll take good care of Declan and Quinn and your unborn baby after Chloe kills you and goes to prison for it.”  

Beca’s mouth drops open with indignant horror and Stacie wraps an arm around Aubrey’s middle and hauls her away to safety before Beca can do anything.  

“Serves you right for stealing our shit,” Stacie calls out over her shoulder as she manoeuvres Aubrey towards the hallway.  

“Beca Mitchell…” is the last thing they hear before closing their bedroom door.  

“Did you really want to go build sandcastles with the girls?” Stacie asks, pressing Aubrey against the door.  

“I think I should stay out of the sun for the rest of the day,” Aubrey says as she licks her lips and smiles coyly.

“Wise decision,” Stacie says lowly, moving closer and letting her hands trail up Aubrey’s body, fingers sliding over fabric and true to Aubrey’s earlier words, the curtain easily untucks and slides away.  

“We were up early today too.”  

Aubrey’s lips brush against Stacie’s, tongue poking out enough to slide over the seam of her lips before pulling back teasingly.  

“Let’s take a nap,” Stacie says and it’s all the warning she gets.  

Aubrey goes down with a shriek of laughter when Stacie rapidly pulls her away from the door and shoves her onto the bed. “A nap, huh?”  

She tries for a bored tone even as her fingers rush to undo the buttons on Stacie’s borrowed shirt.  

“Or something,” Stacie says, hands already roving over soft skin.  

“I hope you know how much I love you,” Aubrey says but it’s not in her usual soft cadence, the words pointed and when Stacie lifts her head she finds Aubrey staring at her with an arched eyebrow.  

“What?”  

“Please never put on gaucho pants again,” Aubrey instructs as she pushes said pants down over Stacie’s hips and kicks them away.  

“No promises.”  

“What?” Aubrey asks, indignation muffled by Stacie’s lips on hers in a harsh kiss.  

“I don’t know what’ll happen the next time we go skinny dipping, so,” Stacie gives with a shrug before settling against Aubrey, drawing a soft sigh from the woman.  

“I’m never doing that again.” 

“Hm.”  

“What?”  

“Oh, nothing, it’s just cute that you think that’s true.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me love in the form of comments ~


End file.
